Dark Eros
by Mitarth
Summary: The battle over love can lead to very bad places. (Previously published on "Mightier than the Sword" under another pen name) Warning! M/M Slash, Bondage, Rape (In first chapter), Sex... You have been warned.
1. Valentine can be a Bitch

Dark Eros Part 1

This story takes place during the second session of the show, Valentine's Day after Leo had his wings clipped. He and Dan are vying for Piper's affections, and it hasn't gone unnoticed...

I dark figure stands in a candle lit cave. Its cloak covering its large body and the hood hiding its face. With a gesture of its long arm and a chant, a demon appears in front of it alarmed.

"What is the meaning of..." he stops as he sees who summoned him and drops to one knee. "I'm sorry, your darkness, what can I humbly do for you?"

"I need your special talents to help me with a little problem." I boney hand extends from the folds of a sleeve palm upward. "I need you to find this person." A ball of fire appears in the palm and forms into an image of a man. "He has been a burden to me for years, he and his charges."

"He's a white lighter?" the demon asked looking at the image. "I'm sorry, but I can't kill a white lighter. It's not within my power."

The dark figure laughs deeply and says "I am aware of your powers, and I don't want him killed. He has recently been made mortal I want to find out why."

"Mortal?" the demon asked confused. "I wasn't aware that was an option?"

"Only for their side." was the reply. "I need you to make him wish he didn't lose his powers, and be creative about it."

"As you wish." The demon stood grinned and shimmered out of the cave.

"Good hunting my dark Eros, and have fun."

The music was loud as many young people danced at the hottest new club in San Francisco, P3. It was the first Valentine Party at the club and the owner and her sisters where trying to find and revert two animals made human before they killed again.

"So how's the spell going?" Prue asked Phoebe hurriedly.

"Asking that every five seconds isn't helping" Phoebe snapped back from her note pad.

"Sorry" Prue added.

"Here you go." Leo says as he hands Phoebe a shot glass of salt.

"Thank you Leo."

'So his name's Leo.' Eros thinks to himself as he shimmers into the club. Invisible and silent to everyone in the club. 'Let's see what I can do with what's on hand."

He watches Leo walk back to the bar and can't help but notice the daggers between him and one of the men sitting at the bar.

"Could this be a rival?" Eros says aloud, not that anyone could hear him.

"Hey! Watch it" Came from the crowd by the door. As Eros looks he sees two men pushing their way through the crowd, but he can see there is something unusual about them. But, they're not his concern tonight.

"You know she's only letting you stay here because she pities you." The guy sitting at the bar tells Leo.

Leo tries to walk away, but doesn't get very far. "You know she loves me and not you."

Leo turns around and walks to the bar directly in front of his rival. "She shares more with me than she ever will with you. I know all her secretes, and you never will" he snaps back.

"Maybe we should take this somewhere quite." The rival suggests and the two men walk toward the back of the club.

Eros gives the club one last look around before following and sees one of the sisters' close the curtain around one of the alcoves.

The back door to P3 opens and two figures leave the building joined by the demon.

"So, is this quite enough for you, Dan?" Leo asks.

"Yeah, but this won't take long." Dan started, "Piper is here with me to try to have a good time. You're interfering with that, and I've had enough."

'This is getting fun' Eros thought, 'but it can get better.'

"What are you going to do, try to kick my ass?" Leo said with a cocky smile.

"I think we can do better than that." the demon said as he placed his hand on Dan's shoulder and merged with him.

Leo realized something was very wrong when Dan's eyes glowed red briefly and he smiled widely.

"I have other plans for your ass, white lighter." Dan's voice was different then usual, as if two people where talking at the same time at first then to Dan's natural voice.

"Who are you?" Leo asks nervously as he tries to find the door handle behind him.

"My master calls me Dark Eros. You will be calling me Sir." The demon grabs Leo and throws him across the alley and up against a wall.

"Wake up, white lighter," the demon sang as he slapped Leo on the face. "I have a lot of fun waiting for you."

Leo wakes up, but can't see a thing and can't move his arms or legs. He realizes his situation just as he feels a hand come in contact with his bare ass.

"I know you're awake," the demon said. "You may be bound, blindfolded and naked, but you're not gagged. I want to hear every scream, every moan, and every groan that you will be making. No one will hear you down here, and your witches will not be coming to your rescue."

"What do you want with me," Leo demanded. "I'm not a white lighter anymore."

"I know, that's what will make this so much more fun." the demon says as he takes Leo's blindfold off.

Leo looks and sees Dan standing in front of him wearing nothing but a leather harness and jockstrap. As he looks around he sees a fully equipped Dungeon surrounding him. His wrists and ankles are bond magically as he hangs in mid air, his entire body exposed for whatever this demon wants to do to him.

"So, do you like this outfit?" the demon asks as he turns to show Leo his ass. "Or, do you like this one better?" The harness and jock are replaced by a Mariner's baseball uniform. "I just love the way this hugs my ass. Well Dan's ass, but mine for now."

"What do you want with me?" Leo shouts.

"I what to do many fun, kinky, hot, sexual things to you, but my master just wanted to know why you're wings where clipped." He places his hand on Leo's head, grabbed a handful of hair and yanks his head back to look him in the eyes. "He left the how I find out to me."

"If that's all you need," Leo grunted "I'll tell you and you can take me and Dan back to P3"

The demon released Leo's hair and laughed loudly. "As if I didn't already know. I watched you two at the bar." He turns from Leo and the harness and jockstrap return. "You both love the same witch and that's against the rules."

"So what do you need us for?" Leo tried to reason, "You already know the answer."

"I know," Eros said as he ran a hand down Leo's back as he walked out of Leo's view, "I just want to have some fun. I mean, since you're here and bound and everything."

"Ahh!" Leo grunts as a hand sharply lands on his ass again.

"That's what I want to hear," Eros said as he continues to swat Leo's ass. "But if you don't mind, I want to see just how loud you can get." He replaces his hand with a leather whip.

"Stop!" Leo yells after several strikes of the whip.

"But I've just gotten started. Wait until I really get into it." He reached between Leo's legs and starts stroking his cock. Leo starts moaning as he hardens in the demons hand. "That's right, enjoy this. The more you get into this the more fun we both will have."

Leo can't help but get a hard on. It's been so long since he's been touched in a sexual way that even the demon's grip on him is exciting. He can't help what's happening, so he figures he might as well go along with it.

"You like this, don't you?" Eros asks as he rubs Leo's precum into the head of his cock. Leo just moans at the attention until a swift hard object cracks loudly as it hits his ass hard.

"How about this," Eros places his hand on Leo's chest and starts to feel his entire body. "How does it make you feel knowing these hands have caressed the one you love. These hands know the every detail of your witch." His hands reach behind and roughly grab his recently beaten ass.

Eros laughs as Leo yells out again. He looks down the length of Leo's body and makes an observation.

"It seems the more I hurt you, the harder you get." Eros cups Leos balls in one hand and runs a finger up the length of his hard penis. Leo moans then streams as the demon smacks his balls with his free hand. "You do like it rough, don't you? This is going to be more fun than I thought." He says with a laugh in his voice as tears stream from Leo's eyes.

"Please, Stop. I can't tell you anymore than you already know." Leo pleads.

"But it's not about information anymore, my dear boy," Eros says as he teases his way around Leo's body with his finger tips. "It's about humiliating you until you break."

"Why?" Leo asks with more tears in his eyes.

"Because I have delved into the mind of this one you call Dan and found a lot if information that I'm sure you don't want to know." Eros answers as he lowers his face to Leo's. "Like, for instants, this is what your witch fells every time she kisses him."

Eros grabs Leo by the back of the head and forces a kiss on Leo. Leo realized the demon is using powers to make him cooperate. After a long deep tongue on tongue experience, Eros breaks the kiss and laughs loudly.

"Don't you just adore Dan's hot mouth?" He asks as he circles Leo and presses himself against his bare body and whispers into Leo's ear, "This is what she feels when they make love."

Without any other warning, Eros lowers his stance and enters Leo's ass in one deep, long, hard thrust.

Leo's screams echo in the cave and just fuels on Eros to pound him more and more.

After Leo's screams become heavy heaving sobs, Eros whispers again to Leo, "She felt this too, and loved every instant." Eros thrust deep and hard and starts unloading cum deep into Leo's ass. More cum with each added thrust.

By now, Leo's doesn't hear the demon speaking. He only hears Dan's voice as he grunts with every thrust. Leo's forgotten about the demon and only knows Dan is violating him and mocking his feeling for Piper.

"Oh yeah, take it baby. Don't waste a drop." Eros knows just how far he's broken Leo, but isn't about to stop now. "That felt so good." He says as he pulls out of Leo's ass and repositions him for the next stage. "Now, clean it off like a good little bitch." He ads as he lowers Leo's head to his cock.

Leo can't help but open his mouth and take Dan's still hard, dirty cock into his mouth. The taste of his own ass and Dan's cum make him start to gag. This only ergs Eros on, and he starts to fuck Leo's mouth faster.

"Oh yeah, take it all, just like your witch did over and over," Eros adds as he continues. "Except she fell to her knees and begged for it. Witch or Whore? You tell me. I didn't even need to have my hand on the back of her head like I do you."

Leo tries to fight back and Eros takes even more control.

"This is how your whore did it." Eros exerts more force over Leo and makes him do all the work on Dan's cock as if he wanted to do it. "That's right, steady rhythm, It's not much longer now. Oh Yeah baby, Drink every drop of my cum."

Leo has not choice but to do so and the tears get heavier as he does everything he's told to do. At this point Leo's not sure if Eros' is forcing him or he's doing it on his own to get it over with.

Eros pulls out of Leo's mouth and steps back to inspect his work. "That's what I call a thing of beauty." He says as he looks Leo over. "I bet you didn't even realize you came while you where sucking my dick."

"No sir, I didn't" came Leo's weak reply between sobs.

Eros laughed loudly then said, "That's what I wanted to hear from you. 'Sir' only proves I broke you." With a snap of his fingers, Eros removed the restraints and Leo fell to the floor, a naked whimpering mess.

"You enjoyed what happened today on some level." Eros said as a statement, not a question.

"Yes, Sir." Leo weakly replied again.

"Don't worry, this one will have not memory of what happened here, as far as he will know you two just walked out the back of the bar to have it out." Eros said as he cleaned Dan up with a wave of his hand.

Leo looked up and saw Dan standing over him dressed as he was outside the bar.

"He and the sisters will never know of this. Only the two of us will know I broke you."

"Yes, Sir." Leo heard himself say again.

Eros walked over to a cabinet beside a nasty looking piece of equipment and pushed a button.

"Unless I decide to sell copies of the video to the underground market." He laughed then finished "you got to love modern technology."

Eros laughed more as Leo sobbed on the floor in a ball.


	2. Dolls and Guys

This chapter takes place during season 4 episode "Size Matters". While the sisters are about to be made into clay dolls, Leo and Cole have some private time.

Leo knew the sisters where off checking out a house that Paige had a feeling about, that she passed on a regular basis. He was sure they would call him if they had any problems, so he decided to have a little private time to himself and take a quick nap. On his way to his and Piper's room he noticed movement by Phoebe's room, so he decided to investigate. As he opened the door to look he's grabbed and pulled into the room.

"What the hell are you doing?" Leo asks after Cole pulled him into the room and throws him on the bed.

"Something I've wanted to do for a while," Cole waves his hand in the air and the room shimmers for a moment. "Don't try to orb, it may be painful."

"Cole, what the hell are you doing?"

"I had a look at a very interesting video an associate made about two years ago, on Valentine's Day." Cole said with a smile and he watched Leo go pale.

"Shit." Leo felt his stomach drop as he remembered his encounter with Dark Eros.

Cole waved his hand again and his and Leo's clothes shimmer away leaving Leo naked on Phoebe's bed getting redder with shame.

"So, are we going to do this the easy way or the hard way?" Cole asks as he walks to the bed.

Leo recoils from Cole's touch on his chest and he jumps from the bed. "Stay the hell away from me!"

"The hard way it is," Cole says as he shimmers directly in front of Leo and grabs him by the wrists. "I think this calls for a bit more privacy." The two men shimmer out of the bedroom.

Somewhere below the surface in a dark cave the two men rematerialize. Leo quickly recognizes the cave as belonging to Dark Eros and starts to get sick.

"So, you know where you are?" Cole asks knowing the answer. "Just to let you know, your whitelighter powers are useless in here. If I remember, you where mortal the last time you where here." Cole continues as he moves Leo to the center of the chamber.

Leo feels a tingling sensation on his wrists and ankles as Cole lets him go. He is lifted a few inches into the air as if being tied to invisible shackles and pulled in four directions.

"I love seeing you spread eagle in my chamber." Comes a familiar voice from behind Leo.

Leo turns his head to see his past rival for Piper emerge from the shadows, naked.

"No, I am not Dan Gordon," came the answer to the unasked question. "I believe when we parted, you called me sir." The demon smiled as he ran a finger across Leo's chest and nipple, causing Leo to flinch.

"He's mine this time," Cole growls at the newcomer, "You owe me this."

"Of course, I just wanted to say hello before you had your fun." His hand runs through Leo's hair as he plants a long deep kiss on the secured man. His other hand cups Leo's balls and squeezes hard to get a muffled cry from him.

"What do you say, boy?" He asks as he releases Leo from his grip.

"Thank you, Sir," Leo says in a low voice as he hangs his head.

Dan walks around Leo and presses against him, his hard cock teasing Leo's ass. "Good boy." He licks the back of Leo's neck as he dry humps him slowly. "He's your toy." He says to Cole and shimmers out leaving the final two words to echo in the cavern "For now."

"He is such a drama demon." Cole comments as he walks up to Leo placing his hand on Leo's chest. "I've wanted you since I first saw you."

"But why?" Leo asks as Cole starts exploring his body and notices both of them are getting hard.

"At first it was pure lust. I wanted to rip your cloths off then and there, but my plan was to get to the sisters through Phoebe, not P3's handyman." Cole continued as he got closer to Leo's secure body.

"No, I meant why this way? Why didn't you just come to me and ask." Leo answered wishing he could rap his arms around Cole the way Cole was holding him.

Cole stopped and stepped back. "You mean I didn't have to do all this to get you?"

"No you didn't," Leo says as he sees the confusion in Cole's eyes. "All you had to do was ask."

The magical shackles release Leo and he falls into Cole's arms.

"We can do this here or back at the manor," Leo whispers into Cole's ear, "Your choice."

Cole searches Leo's face and eyes and can see the man he's wanted for so long was being truthful. The two men kiss and shimmer out of Dark Eros's chambers.

"Damn it to the very depths of wholly hell!" the scream echoes around the cavern. "I wanted to add a sequel to my video collection."

Cole and Leo reappear in Leo and Piper's bedroom, still in each others arms. Leo breaks the kiss and starts working his way to Cole's neck.

"I have wanted to do this for so long." Leo says as he kisses his way down Cole's chest to his nipples as Cole starts moaning.

"That feels so good," Cole gets out through moans as his hands roam around Leo's back.

Leo keeps moving his lips down Cole's torso to his hard flat stomach as his hands search Cole's back and cups his ass and squeezes.

"I think I know what's coming next," Cole says as his hands wrap around Leo's head. His head starts to roll back as Leo's lips wrap around the head of his cock. "Fuck yeah."

Leo's mouth starts watering at the first taste of Cole's hard cock. He slowly works his way down the long length of Cole's cock. Cole's moans get even louder when Leo starts exploring his tight ass with his fingers.

"Fuck Leo, wherever you learned to please a man, you sure paid attention." Cole commented as Leo's lips reached the base of his cock, and his fingers entered his ass.

Leo chuckled as Cole's comment and had a quick flash back to his military days and the tents during the war, where he had his first taste of cock. Leo continued to pleasure Cole for several more minutes. Cole moaned louder and louder and finally let out a loud scream.

"Dear god! I'm Cumming!"

Leo was surprised when the last two words he heard got extremely deeper and the body he was pleasuring changed. The hands holding his head got bigger and engulfed him as the cock in his mouth thickened and lengthened and the body attached to it got taller. Leo looked up to see Cole had transformed into his demon form of Balthazar, just as his throat is filled with shot after shot of hot demon seed. He swallows every drop and falls to the floor as Cole transforms back.

"Leo, I am so sorry," Cole lifts Leo off the floor and places him on the bed. "I completely lost control. I didn't mean to change to my demon half."

Leo wipes his hand across his mouth to get the last drops of cum. "Don't worry about it. One of the perks of being a whitelighter is that we heal instantly." He smiles up at Cole's concerned face. "Besides, it wasn't only you that enjoyed your climax." He ads as he points to the puddle of cum he left on the floor.

Cole leans over Leo and the two men fall into another passionate embrace. Cole tastes his own seed as his tongue enters Leo's mouth. Leo feels Cole's cock harden again and gets another idea.

"Fuck me." Leo blurts out as the kiss breaks. "I want you inside me."

Cole looks Leo in the eyes. "There's no guarantee that I won't change back into Balthazar like last time."

Leo blushes as he says "I was kind of hoping you would." Leo notices the look on Cole's face. "Not that I don't really want you fucking me, but if I'm going to get you, I want all of you."

Cole smiles widely at what Leo just told him. This is the first time someone wanted all of him, not just his human side or his demon side, but both sides and asks, "Are you sure?"

"Fuck yeah," Leo blurts out. "I've never had someone get bigger during sex, it was amazing."

Cole wasn't sure how to take that, just how many time has the whitelighter been with men in his long past on this world? He's been with other male demons and even several mortals, but never like this.

"Ok, if you're sure."

Leo almost leaped off the bed into Coles strong arms, his legs wrapped around Cole's waist. "I am so sure, ram you hard cock up my ass."

Cole shifts Leo in his arms and positions his cock at Leo's tight ass. "This may hurt."

"So what," Leo's throaty voice rasps into Cole's ear as his arms tighten around the man he truly loves. "Fuck me as hard as you can. I can take it."

That's all Cole needed to hear and he entered Leo in one long hard thrust. Leo let out a scream that rattled the windows. His ass was on fire, and he was loving every moment of it. He encouraged Cole as each thrust into him got his own cock got harder and harder.

The two men fell onto the bed as Cole started to get weak in the knees and needed a better angle to continue fucking Leo. Leo relaxed a little to allow Cole to fuck him even harder. He was waiting for the return of Cole's demon half with some excitement and fear. More excitement than anything then it started.

Cole was starting to moan louder and louder with each thrust into Leo. "It's going to be soon." He warned Leo.

"Fuck yeah," was all Leo's mind could reply with.

After a few more thrusts, Leo heard Cole's grunts and moans get familiarly deeper as his cock got larger. He opened his eyes, to look at the man about to cum in him for the second time, just in time to see Cole's sweaty white toned body shift into the black and red ripped body of Balthazar.

Cole felt the transfer start and felt Leo's ass fight the change in length and girth only to hear the loud moan as he lost the fight. His larger clawed hands grabbed Leo by the shoulders and tried pushing him further down on his impaling cock. His own guttural animal moan filled the air as he climaxed and filled Leo with more cum than he remembered ever filling any other partner.

Leo felt the pain of Balthazar's nails dig into his shoulders just before he felt, what seemed like a gallon of cum fill his insides. The heat of the demon seed filling him tipped him over the edge. He shot his cum all over Balthazar's ripped stomach and chest. It felt warm as it dripped back down on him, but after the demon finished he fell on top of the smaller man.

Leo was happy that Cole didn't change back right away. The feel of Balthazar's cock still up his ass really turned him on and he was enjoying the feeling of the heaver body on top of him.

"I can change back to Cole if you want." Balthazar said.

"Not just yet." Leo said as he smiled at the dark face of the demon laying on him. "I said I wanted to have both sides of you. I wan to make this last."

Balthazar wraps his arms around the smaller man and falls into the moment. Leo wraps his arms around the largest partner he ever had and runs his hands down the strong back and give the rock hard ass a squeeze.

'Damn, I can't wait to sink my tongue into this tight demon ass' Leo thinks to himself as Balthazar grunts at the squeeze.

'I can't wait to fuck Leo again, but starting as I am.' Balthazar thinks to himself as he starts to stiffen again inside the already filled ass.


End file.
